Great Paiyaman
The Great Paiyaman is the most Supreme Warrior in the Dragon Ball Fanon. Capable of destroying entire Omniverses just by blinking. History The Great Paiyaman was originally just an Entity just floating around in the Omniverse. Until he decided after 300,000,000,123,015,000,000,000 Years of being nothing to materialize into the famous cartoon character, Patrick Star in is Patrick Man costume. He is the original Omni-God, so he was of course given great power when he transformed, capable of killing BlastphamousHD just by looking at him. (I'll explain that later) Dragon Ball Meme: Dank Tournament The Great Paiyaman was a contestant in the Dank Tournament. Goku remarked on his power claiming that it could destroy the Super Saiyan Purple forms without even trying. The Great Paiyaman destroyed all of the contestants with ease, claiming that, "They are weaker than bugs. I even beat BlastphamousHD! I shall become the new Omni-God and reclaim my title." '' Dragon Ball AF: Bocsu's Final Form The Great Paiyaman made a brief appearance in Bocsu's Final Form.'' He saved the entire Galaxy by draining Bocsu of his power. Dragon Ball AF: Vegito's Afterlife After training for 30 years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegito was said to be unbeatable! Being able to crush BlastphamousHD in battle and even compete with Randy (Spoon Powered). Great Paiyaman fought Vegito, though and was bored by his "weakness". Personality The Great Paiyaman is very arrogant, and rightfully so. Being the strongest warrior of all time and the new Omni-God he basically is Omnipotent, able to literally create, warp and even destroy all of reality. He is cold on the inside due to his great boredom and even becomes depressed at some times. Due to using Patrick's body, The Great Paiyaman isn't very bright. He has a photographic memory and knows all kinds of languages, techniques, and fighting styles but he still is very slow. He can't tell the difference between normal Goku and Derp Goku, and even ate cheese off of fish hooks. (Due to his durability, this wouldn't have the slightest effect on him, but he is dumb for thinking it was a good idea) Appearance The Great Paiyaman is identical to Patrick Star from Spongebob Squarepants. The only difference is how sharp and serious his eyes are at times. He wears Patricks standard Flower Pants but sometimes wears his Patrick Man costume for fighting. Abilities *'Flight '''The ability to fly by pushing oneself upwards using ki. *'Divination The ability to find, track and communicate with anyone in the Omniverse *'Omniversal Kamehameha '''A version of the Kamehameha that Paiyaman uses that can destroy entire Omniverses. *'Mind Reading 'The ability to read ones mind through Telepathy. *'Time Manipulation 'The ability to travel backwards and forward in time and enter other Omniversal Dimensions. *'Shape Shifting 'The ability to take anyone's shape or form *'Namekian Size Manipulation 'The ability to manipulate ones size using ki expansion *'Majin Regeneration 'The ability to regenerate ones entire body, effectively making them immortal *'Edit That Out 'A technique used by BlastphamousHD, that enables the user to be able to erase ANYTHING completely from existence. *'Breast Cancer, Bitch! 'A technique that involves one punching someone else in the chest, temporarily disabling them *'Magic Manipulation ' *'Foresight *'Ki Blast '''The most basic form of ki wave *'Omnipotence''' *'Saiyan Potential '''Infinite power capacity *'Durability 'Being incredibly durable. Great Paiyaman was Edited Out by BlastphamousHD and wasn't fazed. *'Ice Cream Chuck 'Great Paiyaman throws ice cream at people with the force of the Universal Kamehameha. *'Don't Touch Me, I'm Sterile '''A shield that can detour anyone who has the Suds Trivia *The Great Paiyaman was a beam of light floating around in Zen-Oh's kingdom for most of his life *The Great Paiyaman's power level is 1,738 times ∞ Category:Namekian Category:Majins Category:Android Category:Bio-Android Category:Saiyans Category:Godlike Category:Godly Category:Deities Category:Powerful Character Category:Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Human Category:Star Fish Category:Sponge Category:Metamorman Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Infinite Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with healing powers Category:Characters with Divination Category:Mind Reading Category:Telepathic Category:Durable Category:Milk Dud Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Omnipotent Category:Characters created by Bradbruh679 Category:Users of the Dick Kamehameha Category:Omniversal Power Category:Bald Midget Category:Potara Earring Fusion Category:Magic Users Category:Magician Category:Possessed Category:Evil Category:Converted from Evil to Good Category:Converted from Good to Evil Category:Evil Saiyan Category:Neutral-Evil Category:Bocsu's Rage Category:Bocsu's Destruction Category:Bocsu's Final Form Category:Dank Tournament Category:Characters stronger than BlastphamousHD Category:Good Android Category:Good Category:Good Namekian Category:Good Human Category:Evil Human Category:Evil Namekian Category:Evil Android Category:Transformations Category:Angel Category:Tier 5 Category:Joke Pages Category:Users of Breast Cancer, Bitch! Category:Users of Edit That Out Category:Characters with great intellect Category:Multi-Species Category:Males Category:Females Category:Counterpart of Dark Saiyan Category:Demon Category:Demigods Category:Illusion Demon Category:Demi-Megamis Category:Frost Demons Category:Godlike Humans Category:Omnipotence Category:Immortals Category:Characters able to regenerate Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Kings Category:Goddess Category:Death Goddess Category:Death Category:Potential Unleashed Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Page added by Bradbruh679 Category:Pure Blooded Saiyans Category:Mutant Namekians Category:Mutant Tuffles Category:Tuffles Category:Mutant Saiyan Category:Machine Mutants Category:Pure of Heart Category:Unbeatable Category:Near infinite Category:Guardians of Earth Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Omni-Gods Category:Fathers Category:Brothers Category:Sister Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Uncles Category:Joke Category:∞ Category:Page created by Bradbruh679 Category:Character created by Bradbruh679 Category:Meme page Category:Dragon Ball Meme Category:Memes Category:Joke pages Category:Super Saiyan Galactic Form Category:Super Saiyan 5 Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyan Transformations Category:FM Androids Category:Super Android Category:Daughters Category:Sons Category:Grandfather Category:Grandmother Category:Deity Category:Ninja Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Characters who have no gender Category:Comedy Category:Frieza's Unnamed Race Category:Martial Artists Category:Dragon Ball Vegito's Afterlife Category:Dragon Ball AF Bocsu's Final Form Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z